project_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue
Blue Blue is roleplayed by the owner of the discord server. Main information Blue is a primary character in the discord roleplay server names Generations. Some of the plot focuses on him of being a loving father and mate towards Buddy 'and 'Candy. He is known for being able to resolve conflicts and report any problems throughout the mansion to anybody else who can mold a solution into a problem that he cannot solve. Appearance Blue is a tall yet slender and sleek blueish-gray Great Dane with boney haunches and folded, non-docked ears nor tail. He contains nice brown eyes a black nose with large paws and a short fur coat. Lore During the time that Candy was in New York City, she was apart of a dog show. Blue had met her off stage while they were repairing a loose floor board. Blue greeted himself to Candy, and they spoke for a good while. After the show was over Blue and Candy decided to spend some time together, walking through central park and having a fine dinner together. Once the night was beginning to finish, Blue had to get home, and so did Candy, so they both agreed to visit each other from time to time. As the day flew by, their friendship and bond grew closer, causing them to fall in love and later confess it, becoming mates. Their owners finally met one another, and they both moved in together. Blue remembers a time when Candy told him about her old home in Chicago, so he wanted to know a bit more, which soon turned into his yearning to move into a home in Chicago. Both of their owners have a baby who later grows an allergy of the two dogs. Their owners have no choice but to take them to their friend, Jessie, and let her raise them instead. As they prepare to move, Blue and Candy mate for the first time, Candy coming out as pregnant. She gives birth to a baby boy named Buddy. Once they begin on their travel, Blue becomes worried sick on how their puppy would be, but Candy reassures him that it'll be alright. Once they make it to Chicago, the two are greeted by familiar faces and friends, Belle, S'more, Sasha, and their children, Ariel 'and 'Simba. They both settle in and prepare for the life ahead of them. Over The Years Over some time, Blue is used as a dog to go to when needed help the most. On one particular day, he goes on a walk only to find himself be tackled by mysterious dogs. He manages to pull himself back to the mansion, although it's his final moments, for he is loosing blood rapidly and the others find themselves too late to help him. He is surrounded by his loved ones during his lasts few breaths, using them to say what he needed to say, then to comfort those who were around him. Personality While he was young, Blue was described as a obedient, kind-hearted, respectful dog and still was as her grew older. He was wiser and more thoughtful, though took more precautions into the actions he made. He was a great and protective father, and was described as a "Gentle Giant" or "The Dog who wouldn't hurt a Flea." Relationships 'S'more- '''Healthy, Strong Relationship; current friend 'Sasha- 'Healthy, Strong Relationship; current friend 'Belle- 'Healthy, Strong Relationship; current friend 'Chester- '''Healthy, Strong Relationship; current friend Trivia * Blue was first named Rolley, Then Bogo, though the owner decided that Blue would be more of an appropriate name. * Blue loves sugar cookies due to his son loving to watch the maid cook and even helping her at times, then he would be served the treat. * Blue is a pacifist. * Blue was born in Manhattan Puppies and Kittens, which is the same location Chester, the dog pack alpha was born. * Blue was the first ever Great Dane in the discord server. Category:Main Characters Category:Afterlife Category:Heaven Category:Plot Category:Dogs Category:Chicago Category:Jessie's Mansion Category:Illegal's Characters Category:Great Dane